Currently, there are many methods for preparation of luminescent glass, wherein one method is to introduce rare earth ion into the pores of the nano-porous glass, then the pores of the nano-porous glass are shrinked by high-temperature solid phase sintering to obtain a compact transparent rare earth ion doped high silicate luminescent glass. The luminescent glass prepared by this method has many advantages, such as: excellent chemical stability, high mechanical strength, good thermal shock resistance, and high-energy ion irradiation resistance, high UV and visible light transmittance and good machinability and the like. However, the luminous intensity of this material is not high, thus the application thereof in the field of lighting and display is greatly limited, and a lot of researches about how to enhance the luminous intensity of the rare earth ion doped high silicate glass are actively carried out at home and abroad.
In 2005 Japan's National Institute of Advanced Industrial Science and Technology reported the preparation of terbium-doped green luminescent high silicate glass by using nano-porous glass. The terbium ion was introduced into the nano-porous glass by soaking, then the nano-porous glass was sintered at 1100° C. in the air or in reductive atmosphere to give a colorless transparent quartz-liked green luminescent glass. In some research methods both alkali metal ion and terbium ion are introduced simultaneously to the pores of the nano-porous glass, after high temperature sintering and heat treatment, terbium-doped alkali metal silicate nanocrystallite will grow in the pores of the nano-porous glass, and the green luminescence of the glass is enhanced. However, the continuous enhancement of the luminescence properties of the luminescent glass is still a potential demand in the practical application. Therefore, the development of a luminescent material which may enhance the luminescence properties of the luminescent glass continuously has become an inevitable trend for the researchers.